Ereinion and the Angel
by Kimberleigh
Summary: Chapter 12 up- Cirdan comes to visit and Nienna receives a gift...- I think the title: Ereinion and the Angel explains all...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Circa Year 1 of the Second Age

Morgoth, the Black Enemy, has been vanquished by the Valar and Calaquendi; but with that triumph, even evil must come.  Beleriand broke and fell into the sea; the earth groaning and heaving with the pains of all that had befallen its fragile crust.  Elves led by their king, Ereinion Gil-Galad, plus many other groups have all joined by the mouth of a river newly named Lhûn.  Eönwë, the Herald of Manwë found this remnant and laid before the sons of Eärendil their choices of Mortality.  The Silmarils have found their ends, as have the last two sons of Fëanor as our story begins.  On the jagged coast of what was once home, we begin our journey.

~*~

                  Two dark haired Elves walked side by side, identical height, same slender Elvin build.  Hands were firmly clasped behind each back as they spoke in soft tones easily overpowered by the water's roar.  Muted and dull gray robes fluttered in the harsh wind.  Their pale cheeks were burnt a light red by the force of the gale.  One wore a worried look upon his slightly ruddy and unaged face as a younger one finished his spiel.

                  " And then he laid before us the choice of immortality or mortality.  He returns in a few days, giving us a short time to determine our final fate."

                  The worried and weary Elf rubbed his chin before shaking his head.

                  " This choice was laid before you, Elrond.  I cannot council you nor try to sway you to join my cause.  Have you spoken with Elros?"

Elrond looked across the waves glittering with Anar's last light.  He finally shook his head.

                  " I am afraid to, Ereinion.  I am afraid to even ask."  Elrond looked up, pain visible in his clear gray eyes.  " I am afraid he will wish to be mortal."  Elrond's brow creased with concern.  " That he will one day die."

                  Ereinion Gil-Galad, king of the Noldor, crossed his arms before rubbing his hands together and shivering at the icy cold blast of wind.

                  " Mandos, it is cold."  He muttered.

                  " Ereinion Gil-Galad!  You are not even listening to me!"  Elrond exclaimed indignantly, his short temper falling free of its careful confines.

Ereinion sent the younger a scorching glance at being talked to so impertinently.  Elrond met the gaze head on, his jaw set harshly.  Ereinion waved a hand, not wishing to spar with the great debater.

*He will mix me up until I cannot remember what I was speaking about.

                  " Keep your trousers on, Elrond.  I am listening.  You cannot deny that Elros' love is for men, rather than Elves, just like your father."

Elrond sighed, his eyes unconsciously finding the Gil-Estel.

                  " I guess I must go speak with him."

Ereinion nodded.

                  " And the sooner the better."

Elrond turned back towards the brightly lit camp without another word.

                  Ereinion watched him go before sighing.

*So young to decide his fate and no father to guide him.

He continued his slow amble along the jagged coastline.  The moonlight lit the tips of his ebony head, creating a crown more regal than any Elf-made craft.  The stars shone brightly behind his head, serving as jewels to set in the crown of light.  Ereinion sighed again.

*Elros will choose the Gift of Men.  He already spoke that he is weary with his years.

                  Ereinion had to chuckle slightly remembering the conversation.

*And he is barely a century old?  What of us Elves that are millennia's old?  According to him, we should be comatose.

His mirth faded as soon as it began.

*But what if Elrond follows his brother?

                  Ereinion shook his head, his hands tightening behind his back.  He could not deny that there was a certain fondness for the elder half-Elven that was not as apparent with Elros.

*They all keep leaving.  My mother will leave with Eönwë and those Elves when he returns.  She will go to Valinor now that we are pardoned.

Ereinion shook his head.

*And yet some of us remain here.

His eyes turned to Varda's bright jewels far above his head.

*Why?  What madness keeps us bound to this fading earth when perfection is offered?

No answer thundered from the heavens.  A small smile lit his face when a star fell across the sky.  He stood there; content to stare up and decipher what he could from the star patterns.  Thundering footsteps broke him from his stargazing.

                  " My lord, my lord!  We are under attack!!"

~*~

                  Ereinion unsheathed the sword at his side, all the time wishing for his great spear that Celebrimbor had recently gifted him with.  Ereinion slew an orc mercilessly, becoming a fiery inferno of death to his enemy.  These orcs were frightened.  Their lord had just been vanquished and they were leaderless.  Orcs had never been renown for their brains.

                  Ereinion lost count as he moved through the orcs like a ship's prow through water.

*Duck, parry, stab, slice…

Elrond suddenly jumped into the fray as a deluge of orcs swept down upon the King.  Elrond glanced at Ereinion in a rare spare moment, catching the King's eye.

                  " Elros and Círdan have taken some of our people to ambush the rest."

Ereinion ducked a sloppy blow, feeling another slam into his arm.  He bit his lip, concealing his pain.

                  " I hope we last that long."

~*~

                  Galadriel led the Elves into the camp again.  The orcs had retreated, and many Elves, led by Círdan, had gone to hunt them down.

                  " Galadriel, where is my son?"

Galadriel glanced at the weary, sword-wielding wife of Fingon.

                  " You have not seen Ereinion?"

The light brown haired she Elf shook her head.

                  " Where is my son, Artanis?  I refuse to lose him too to Mandos' Halls so soon after my husband fell."

Galadriel clasped the woman's arm.

                  " We will find him Melaurë."

~*~

                  Elros leapt over bodies, sliding to his knees beside his brother.  Elrond was on his knees, doubled over in either pain or death.  Elros hesitantly touched his shoulder.

                  " Do not touch me."  Elrond growled.

Elros let out a sigh of relief.

                  " Praise Eru you still draw breath!"  He crouched so he could see his brother's face.  " Are you ok?"

Elrond nodded grimly, his voice conveying the pain he felt.

                  " Just a-" Elrond took a deep breath before continuing.  " Stomach wound.  They got Ereinion worse.  Everyone deserted us, leaving the two of us to fight all these orcs alone."

Elros ran a hand over his eyes, a bout of emotion sweeping over him.  He could not even conceive of a world without his twin.

                  " But you live."

                  Galadriel's silver haired husband came to an abrupt stop and then fell to his knees beside a body.  He turned, seeing his wife and Melaurë approaching.

                  " Galadriel, take Melaurë to the tents."

The mother was beside her son in a second, knowing that Celeborn had found him.  She put a hand to her mouth before brushing his bruised forehead.  Ereinion was a bloody mess, literally.  Galadriel could only stare from her place, unsure of how exactly to heal such brokenness.  She looked down at her husband, shocked at the sight of one so young, so battered.  Celeborn leaned over, checking for a pulse and then respiration.

                  " Help me get him to a tent.  He still draws breath."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

                  The halls were so bright they nearly blinded those that walked among them.  Each door was bright and non-stop laughter resounded from behind them.  The corridor wore on, the lights and laughter slowly fading into wails and impenetrable darkness.  A black door awaited any who dared to open it; for anyone who dared to enter into the high-pitched wailing and the unavailing darkness.  This door was the one a beautiful, weeping, raven-haired woman chose.  She pushed her gray hood fully off her head, leaving the joyful reunions behind her with a steadfast and calm look upon her beautiful face.  A glowing blonde haired male caught her arm before the shadows consumed her.

                  " Nienna."                 

                  The Valië paused, turning to gaze upon her fair and glad-faced youngest brother.  His gray eyes darkened as they traced her flowing tears.  He gently wiped them away with his thumbs, only to watch the rivers return to her cheeks all too quickly.

                  " Forsake your grief and go to Valinor where all is glad."

She shook her head, patting his hand as if he were a small child.

                  " I am inconsolable."  She caressed his cheek lovingly.  " Be at peace, Lórien.  Go to your wife and those that need your joyful healing."

Her Vala brother nodded.

                  " As you wish, Nienna."

                  She watched him go, before closing the heavy black door behind her.  She could see the _fëar** (Spirits)**_ as they cried and wailed for peace.  Those were they whom had just arrived in Mandos; for in those halls of death, she walked.  They who had been entrapped in the Halls for a time understood their doom and merely wept softly.  Her lips quivered and she tasted the brackishness of her tears on her lips.  She stepped towards the threshold, hoping to comfort a newly fallen Elf.

                  She extended her hand.

                  " Welcome, good Elf."

No Elf answered.  Instead, the soft utterances of healing drew the _fëa_ back to its body.  Nienna took a step outside, confirming that the spirit had indeed fled its fate.

                  " Galadriel, daughter of Finarfin, and her husband, Celeborn, are far too skilled in healing to be mere Elves."

                  Nienna turned, seeing her other, somber faced brother as he freed a soul and then another to seek their remade bodies in one of the glad rooms nearby.  These were his halls and he answered only to Ilúvatar, though Manwë at times proved to be an unwelcome problem.  Nienna took his hand, her tears ceasing to fall.  She loved this brother dearly.  He understood her sorrow.

                  " I remember Galadriel when she was named Nerwen.  Twas before the Trees…"

Her wavering voice faltered, filling with tears again.

                  Mandos put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly, turning her towards the exit.  He studied her as they walked.

                  " I remember also, but her heart is proud like Fëanor's."  He sighed.  "I have a job for you, Sister, given by Ilúvatar Himself."

Nienna glanced up, her heartache momentarily forgotten at the mention of her Lord.

                  " My ears are open."

                  " One Elf is to be released and sent back to Arda.  You are to be his guide and to remain until decreed."

                  Nienna tilted her head, her chin jutting up in pride.

                  " I am demoted to a Maia position with this job."  She muttered.

Mandos tugged on a piece of her jet-black hair lovingly.

                  " Do you serve Ilúvatar or yourself?"

Nienna sighed, hearing the truth in her brother's words.

                  " Ilúvatar.  I shall obey Him only."

Mandos smiled grimly.  He gazed at her sadly.

                  " How I wish this would lift your spirits!  I would wish to see that smile light up your face and to see your tears disappear."

Nienna kissed his cheek. 

                  " When I am rejoined with my Father, only then, I suspect, shall my joy return."

~*~

                  Mandos led Nienna into a bright room.  Laughter resounded all around her as resurrected Elves reunited with family and friends, yet it only made her despair further.

_*So many still seek this joy.  So many still must die._

She wiped away a tear.  Mandos motioned to the white robed, golden haired Elf sound asleep upon a bed.

                  " Glorfindel, the Balrog Slayer.  He does not even know he is returned to his body."  Mandos glanced at his sister, analyzing the situation carefully as he always did.  " He died, not for his own valor, but for the safety of his people.  He is pure hearted and fears only the darkness.  His fear is justly put."  Mandos added in an offhand tone.  " He found his end in the deep."

                  Nienna sat on the bed softly, retaining an Elvin form.  She gently caressed the pale cheek.  Comfort flew through the Elf's tense body.  Mandos shook his head slightly, watching the scene unfold.

*And she takes it upon herself.  At what price is it worth that for these Elves, when she slowly loses part of her soul?

Nienna smoothed Glorfindel's gold mane upon the pillow.

                  " His name is true."  She tilted her head.  " Glorfindel, wake up.  Wake up."

                  His eyes fluttered open slowly.  He peered through the brightness, seeing only the beautiful face upon a body beside him.

                  " Where am I?"  He asked, staring at her in amazement.

                  " You have just exited the Halls of Mandos."  Mandos answered in a gruff tone.

Glorfindel's eyes strayed to the towering Vala only for a moment before returning to Nienna, apparently transfixed by her beauty.

                  " I am Nienna, Glorfindel.  My brother and I seek an audience with you."

                  Glorfindel sat up, staring at his pale hands.

                  " They are whole."  He touched his chest and then stood.  " I am not broken."

Mandos smiled slightly in amusement at the Elf's enthusiasm and even Nienna's tears were kept at bay.

                  " You are as you were in Arda."  Mandos toned in gravelly.  " For to Arda, you will return."

                  Glorfindel froze, slowly looking at the somber judge.

                  " I am dead, or I was."  Glorfindel pointed out.

                  " And in Eru, you rebirth into a new creature."  Nienna rose, taking the Elf's hands.  " I shall be accompanying you back to the shores you love and to the people you served whole heartedly.  My purpose lies in that land, just as yours does."

Glorfindel bowed low, touching a solemn fist to his chest.

                  " I am honored, Lady Nienna.  I am just a lowly Elf-lord."

Nienna waited until he straightened.

                  " You have Ilúvatar's favor which is no light thing.  I am honored just as well."

Glorfindel could only stare as if she were his greatest foe.  He finally inclined his head.

                  " Thank you, my Lady.  You flatter me."

Nienna linked arms with both the Elf and Mandos to exit the room and Halls of Mandos.

                  " There is much we must still speak of in private."

~*~

                  Melaurë sat beside her son faithfully, tear stains dried on her cheeks.  Two nights she had sat, awaiting any sign of life in her son.

_*I am losing him._

She brushed a stray dark curl from his forehead with a slight smile.

_*Just like his father's.  It never stayed behind his ears._

A hand fell on her shoulder.

                  " You should rest."

Melaurë shook her head at Galadriel.

                  " I will not leave my son."

                  " I thought you might answer that way."

Galadriel handed the she-Elf a bowl.  Melaurë glanced at it warily.

                  " Do you swear it has no sleeping toxin in it?"

Galadriel nodded.

                  " Aye.  Tis venison stew.  They slew it a few nights ago.  This is all we will be having for a while."

Melaurë chanced a small smile.

                  " The great Noldor ousted from their homes, living on venison stew.  Fingolfin would have a thing or two to say about this."

Galadriel nodded, a shadow flitting across her face.

                  " So would my father."

Elros poked a head in.

                  " Galadriel?"  The two women sent him inquiring glances.  " Círdan says you must see this.  There are two Elves with Eönwë."

~*~

                  Ulmo had carried them to where Eönwë was camped by the shore.  They had waited a day before traveling to the Elves.  Glorfindel was nervous. 

_*How will they accept me?_

He slowly dismounted, hearing the hushed whispers already.  He extended a hand to the hooded Nienna.  She pushed it back a bit to reveal her Elvin face.  Eönwë seemed shocked for a moment.

                  " My Lady."

She sent him a silencing glance.

                  " I have orders, Herald."

Eönwë was properly subdued.  Glorfindel extended his arm to Nienna.

                  " Shall we?"

Her eyes only lightened a bit, but her seriousness remained.

                  " Lead on, Lord Glorfindel.  You know this land far better than I."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

                  Galadriel could only stare.  Celeborn glanced at her questioningly but she ignored him.  She moved forward quickly.  The golden haired Elf sent her a rakish grin.

                  " Nerwen?"

Galadriel took his hands, staring up at him, and then touching his cheek.

                  " Glorfindel?  Is it truly you or some phantom?"

Glorfindel bowed with a flourish.

                  " Did you think I would leave you here alone, lady?  I swore an oath to protect you and Ereinion.  Leastways, tis my calling to infuriate you to Mandos."

Galadriel caught sight of her husband's face and took a slight step back, realizing how inappropriate she was acting in front of him.

                  " I am wed now."

Glorfindel shrugged.

                  " You did not invite me."

Galadriel rolled her eyes, a stray tear leaking from her eye.

                  " You were dead.  That is what Idril and Tuor said."

Glorfindel looked away, closing his eyes.

                  " That was a small problem.  Where is Idril?"

Galadriel glanced back, seeing Elros standing a ways away.

                  " That is one of her two grandsons.  She and Tuor went to Aman; and Eärendil sails the skies."

Glorfindel turned his head down.

                  " Ereinion?"

                  Eönwë cleared his throat.

                  " Peredhil?"  He bade the one forward.  " Where is your brother?"

Celeborn stepped forward, seeing Elros' hesitation.

                  " We were attacked, lord Herald.  Elrond was seriously wounded; and our king lies in critical condition."

Eönwë's face turned horrified.

                  " Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

                  Eyes turned to the black haired she-Elf.  Nienna slowly meandered forward to Glorfindel's side.

                  " Perhaps I can attend to your ailing."

Galadriel's eyes became wary and assessing.

                  " This is far beyond the skill of the Elves."  Galadriel pursed her lips.  "What is your name, Elfling?"

Nienna kept her temper in check.

_*She has not tamed her foolish pride as of yet._

                  " I am Celebhiril; and I am no Elfling, lady Artanis."

Glorfindel nodded.

                  " She was known in Gondolin."

Galadriel finally shrugged.

                  " I will take your word, Glorfindel."

Nienna glanced up at the golden haired with a thankful look, before crooking an eyebrow.

_*Liar._

A slight smile tugged on Glorfindel's lips.

_*Nienna is known to every Elf.  I did not lie._

Nienna shook her head.

                  " May I see this King?"

~*~

                  Melaurë rose, seeing the unfamiliar black haired she-Elf enter.  Galadriel followed her inside, sending Melaurë a cautious glance.  The stranger bent beside the bed, assessing the damage.  She then looked up, seeking Melaurë's eyes.

                  " What happened?"

Melaurë found comfort in this woman's bottomless gray pools of grief.  Melaurë felt as if she could trust this woman.

                  " Orcs."

The raven-haired woman shook her head, a tear streaking down her cheek.

                  " Why do you linger in this world of death?"  She murmured.  "You were never meant to die or feel this pain."

                  Glorfindel entered and could not stop his horrified exclamation.

                  " Precious Eru!  That cannot be Ereinion."

Melaurë rushed towards him, accepting his wordless embrace.  She sobbed into the golden haired Elf's shoulder, for he had been like a second son to her.

                  " Oh, Glorfindel.  They say it does not look well at all."

Glorfindel sent Nienna an inquiring glare.  She closed her eyes, taking the King's hand.

~*~

                  He was surrounded by darkness.  It was cold and silent; but far better than the frosted wasteland of wails he had been nearly consumed by earlier.  He could feel another presence.  Warmth suffused his being as light began to appear.  No face could he see amidst the light, but he knew someone was there.

                  " Come back.  There are those that would wish you living."

He reached a hand out to the light.  And then he was falling…

~*~

                  Nienna's eyes flew open abruptly.  She glanced up at Glorfindel.

                  " Fetch Eönwë.  Tell him to come here immediately."

Glorfindel took off at a run.  Melaurë glanced at the woman.

                  " What is it?"

Nienna looked up at Eönwë.

_*Who is this?_

Eönwë glanced at her strangely.

_*Ereinion Gil-Galad._

Nienna rose.

                  " I must ask that you all leave this tent."  She took Melaurë's hands.  "I promise you will see your son sit up and live again."

Melaurë nodded, gently kissing her son's cheek before exiting the tent.  Galadriel crossed her arms stubbornly.

                  " As the King's head healer, I-"

Nienna sent her a headshake.

                  " You are wise, daughter of Finarfin; but there are some things even you should not know about."

Galadriel sighed and left.  Nienna glanced at Eönwë.

                  " Make sure they do not become peeping Toms."

~*~

                  Ereinion could not stop falling.  He suddenly felt something catch his arm, slowly pulling him back towards the light.

                  " Fight, young King.  You must fight."

As he entered the light, it was as if the weight of Arda fell upon his chest.

~*~

                  With a loud gasp, he came off the bed.  Nienna gently pushed him back down.

                  " Lay still, Majesty.  You have yet to recover."

Ereinion stared at her.

                  " Who are you?"

Nienna's expression turned soft.

                  " Celebhiril.  I have journeyed from afar.  You are lucky, good lord."

Ereinion still struggled to sit up.  She gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

                  " Your mother is worried enough as it is."

Ereinion froze.

                  " Where is she?"

Nienna rose, going to the tent flap.

~*~

                  Melaurë saw Celebhiril exit the tent.

                  " Celebhiril, my son?"

She motioned inside.

                  " He is calling for you."

Melaurë rushed inside.  Eönwë shook his head at Nienna.

                  " You have always had a soft spot for the Elves."

Nienna shushed him.

                  " I am an Elf, Eönwë."

                  The herald caught sight of the Silmaril colored hair not too far away, apparently listening in on their conversation.

                  " I am sorry.  You remind me of someone in Valinor.  It keeps slipping my mind."  Eönwë amended.

Nienna touched his shoulder, lowering her voice.

                  " Have you taken the Peredhil's answers?"

Eönwë shook his head.

                  " I will wait for the King to recover.  Twill be only a day or so.  That length of time will not change their sentences."

Nienna nodded.  She rubbed her arms.  Glorfindel appeared.

                  " I have a tent set up, my lady."

Nienna took his hand.

                  " Call me Celebhiril, please."

Glorfindel nodded with a jesting smile.

                  " I cannot always call you my lady, can I?"

~*~

                  Ereinion was sitting up and looking far more like himself the next morning.

                  " You have a visitor."  Melaurë nearly sang.

Ereinion's heart leapt.

_*Perchance it is that vision that healed me…_

A familiar golden head entered.  Ereinion only stared.

                  " Glorfindel?  Glor?"

The roguish smile that had made the Elf so favorable among the maidens appeared.

                  " Aye, good King.  I have missed so much.  Last I remembered Turgon was king."

Ereinion caught Glorfindel's forearm.

                  " I am glad you are back.  I heard you had died."

Glorfindel nodded solemnly.

                  " I did, but like a bad fish, Ilúvatar threw me back."

Ereinion managed a small chuckle before wincing.  Instantly his mother was clucking and prodding.

                  " Nana, would you leave me and Glorfindel to speak for a moment?"

                  Melaurë nodded.

                  " Do not excite, upset or make him move, Glorfindel; or so help me Eru, I will have your head."

Glorfindel sent her an innocent smile.

                  " I am no crook, Melaurë."

Melaurë just sent him a youthful smile.

                  Ereinion smiled.

                  " She lives again."

Glorfindel nodded.

                  " She has spoken many times with Celebhiril."

Ereinion glanced up slowly.

_*Is that her name?_

                  " That name is not familiar to me."

Glorfindel sent him a small smile.

                  " You know her face.  I can see you do.  The beautiful raven haired one that healed you."  Glorfindel caught Ereinion's slight blush.  " As usual, I am all knowing."

Ereinion rolled his eyes.

                  " Let me be.  Surely you are attracted to her."

Glorfindel looked down.

                  " I was, but she is not in my league."  His eyes turned serious.  "Neither is she in yours either."

Ereinion looked momentarily stunned.  Glorfindel turned his head, before glancing at Ereinion.

                  " Take my word on it, Princeling."

Ereinion rolled his eyes again, still curious.  Sleep began to overtake him and as Glorfindel left, he fell into dreams.

~*~

                  When he awoke, his mother was not there.  She was asleep on a small pallet nearby.  Ereinion began to sit up.

                  " Stay still, Majesty.  I just laid that poultice on your stomach."

Ereinion froze and then turned his head.  She sat there, nose in a book, reminding him somewhat of Elrond.

                  " Dear lady, I believe I am well enough to sit up."

The book lowered a bit, revealing red-rimmed eyes.

                  " Then sit up.  I can only advise, Majesty."

                  Ereinion sat up at an angle, so the slippery potion over the gash on his stomach would not slide off.  He glanced at her.

                  " I am Ereinion."

She closed her book.

                  " Celebhiril."

Ereinion glanced at her.

                  " May I call you by that?"

Nienna looked at him.

                  " What else would you call me, my lord?"

                  Ereinion had to smile slightly.  He shifted against the pillows uncomfortably.

                  " I could forever call you my lady."

Nienna merely inclined her head, wiping a sudden tear.

                  " I am sorry.  There is something in my eye."

Ereinion stopped her flight, grabbing her petite wrist.                 

                  " Why do you weep like the Lady Nienna?"

Nienna paused, glancing at him with a look full of irony.

_*Because I am her._

Nienna stepped past his hand.

                  " I have seen sorrow unimaginable."  She patted his hand, sending peace flowing up his arm.  " Worry not about myself.  You are the one needing to worry about your own health."

Ereinion lay back in the pillows, accepting the glass of water she poured.

                  " Will you remain with us, Lady Celebhiril?  I know plans for havens have begun."

Nienna paused before nodding.

                  " Aye, I will remain here."  She took the glass.  " Now sleep."

Ereinion watched her leave before allowing a blissful smile to crease his face.

_*I must be more ill than I think.  I am acting like an adolescent Elf fawning over her._

His smile increased.

_*She stays…_

Nienna watched from the tent flap, shaking her head.

_*I am in too deep already._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

                  Elrond could walk by himself two days later.  A long jagged scar was all that remained, slicing his abdomen in half.  Elros had become his constant shadow, letting his older twin out of his sight long enough only to relieve himself, if that.  Elrond plopped down beside Glorfindel, not caring whom the Elf was.

                  " Can someone occupy my brother so I may have some peace?"  Elrond grumbled glumly.  

Glorfindel chuckled, glancing at the other twin standing behind Elrond.  Glorfindel stood.

                  " Elros Peredhil, I have been delegated to lead a hunting and reconnaissance of this area.  You, my young friend, are coming with me."

                  Elrond sent the stranger a thankful smile.  Glorfindel just sent him a nod before ushering Elros off.  Elrond's eyes turned to the black haired she-Elf sitting silently across from him.  

_*I have never seen her before._

He caught her eyes.

                  " I am Elrond, son of Eärendil."

She nodded.

                  " You are known to me.  I am Celebhiril.  How are you feeling?"

Elrond ran a sheepish hand over the back of his neck.

                  " Like an orc trampled on me."

                  Celebhiril did not smile nor laugh at his jest like any other maiden.  Elrond was a bit offended.  He sat in a pouting silence just as Eönwë came and sat beside Celebhiril, almost reverently.

                  " My lady, will you be joining the Elves that leave these shores?"

Celebhiril (aka Nienna) shook her head.

                  " Nay good Herald.  This is where I belong."

Eönwë nodded, bowing reverently before turning on his heel.  Elrond glanced at her cautiously.

                  " He respects you far more than any Elf, even Ereinion or Galadriel."

Celebhiril shrugged as if that detail was of no consequence.

                  " Who can understand the ways of a Maia?"

Elrond rose, sending her a curt nod.  Nienna watched him go with a crease lining her perfect brow.

_*He suspects something.  He is the one that will blow my cover._

~*~

                  When Ereinion awoke again, he heard his mother's gentle humming.  He turned his head, watching her embroider one of his royal blue tunics with his silver mark.

                  " You have always loved stars, Ereinion."

Melaurë smiled at him, seeing his surprise.  Her sharp eyes had not missed a single breath since her watch had begun.

                  " You love stars, Nana."  Ereinion's face darkened and he sighed.  "Will you be leaving these shores, Nana?"

                  Melaurë sighed, her cheeriness falling away.  She looked at him.

                  " I had hoped you would be in good health before we spoke of this."  She sighed and then nodded.  " My heart no longer loves this wild, untamed land like it did when your father was here."  She brushed his hair with gentle fingertips.  " Galadriel and Glorfindel will look out for you.  They always have."  She then smiled slightly.  " And now I do not worry about you too dying for Celebhiril is a master of comfort and peace."

Ereinion raised an eyebrow teasingly.

                  " You have not yet begun how you would like to see me wed and content before you left."

Melaurë sent him a scorching smile.

                  " My response is still young.  I was about to comment on it, but many young women have joined us.  Perchance one will catch your eye."

Ereinion shook his head, turning it away to look at the tent wall.

_*One already has._

Melaurë watched him for a moment before returning to her embroidering.

                  " I will know who she is before I leave, Ereinion."

Ereinion just rolled his eyes.

                  " Let me be, Nana."

~*~

                  The day was cheerless.  Dark and rain promising clouds hung like drab curtains amidst a stark black sky.  A soft rain pattered in patches, coming and going as it pleased.  Nienna watched from beside Glorfindel.  Her eyes looked up to the heavens.

_*The rain should leave for this time._

The clouds gently parted, letting through one ray of sunshine to light upon the twins.  Nienna pretended she could see that beautiful home she had left to come to Arda.  

                  " Elros chose to be mortal."  Glorfindel murmured sadly.

Nienna nodded.

                  " Tis necessary, I am told."

                  She found herself alone.  She wandered towards the sound of shattering metal.  She found a dark haired Elf working hotly upon a sword.

                  " Good day, sir."

He looked up and she drew in a soft breath.

_*Fëanor?_

The Elf pushed aside his hammer and wiped his hands off.

                  " I beg your pardon, my lady.  I did not know I had such company or I would have been waiting for you."

She extended her hand, allowing him to press his lips to it.

                  " I am Celebhiril.  May I inquire your name and lineage?"

He looked down, wiping his hands.

                  " I am Celebrimbor, son of Curufin, son of Fëanor."  A harsh light came to his eyes.  " I have cast aside my father's curse though, lady."

Nienna just nodded.

                  " You are a fine craftsman.  Your work nearly outdoes that of your grandfather's."

                  Celebrimbor was about to answer, but crunching footsteps cut him off.  He instantly became somber and unresponsive.  Nienna turned her head.  It was Celeborn.

                  " Lady Celebhiril, Lady Melaurë wishes to see you."

Nienna nodded.  She inclined her head to Celebrimbor.

                  " I hope this meeting was not our last."

Celebrimbor returned her gesture with a smile.

                  " So do I."

Nienna turned towards Celeborn.  Celeborn and Celebrimbor were busily eyeing each other warily.  Celebrimbor watched them go, a vexed expression on his face as he turned back to beating the metal.

~*~

                  Ereinion caught sight of that beautiful she-Elf entering his mother's tent.  Immediately, alarm bells went off in his head.

_*She never calls a maiden to her, except…._

He groaned, rocking back in the grass.

_*She is matchmaking._

A smile then crossed his face.

_*I shall not mind it much though._

                  A foot nudged his.

                  " You look like a fool, lying here in the grass."

Ereinion opened one eye.

                  " Let me be, Elrond."

Elrond plopped down beside him.

                  " You have been quite a hard Elf to find, Ereinion, given that you are a public figure and such."  Elrond's knowing eyebrow quirk made Ereinion roll his eyes.  " Do you seek to escape an overhanging shadow as I do?"

Ereinion shook his head.

                  " I am merely looking over this land.  It is home now."

Elrond looked down.

                  " I miss Sirion and Balar."

Ereinion nodded, a heavy sigh retreating from his chest.

                  " So do I."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

                  Melaurë bid Nienna to sit.

                  " Celebhiril, will you be remaining here in this Middle-Earth?"

Nienna nodded with a small frown.

                  " Aye, my lady.  It is my calling."

Melaurë leaned over, taking Nienna's hands.  Nienna froze, not accustom to being touched.  The Valar did not usually walk among the Eldar or let them touch them.

                  " Do a favor for me, please?"  Keep an eye on my son.  I do not think I could bear the thought of him dying also.  You are greater than Galadriel and Celeborn in the art of healing.  I fear evil is not vanquished totally."

Nienna just nodded.

                  " I will remain in the settlement your son does, Melaurë.  I am sure that my escort, Glorfindel, will remain by his side and I have my own reasons for remaining with Glorfindel."

_*First and foremost being that he does not accidentally give out my name._

                  Melaurë's dark eyes glinted.

                  " Are you and Glorfindel betrothed?"

Nienna shook her head, a small semblance of joy entering her grieving spirit.

                  " Nay, but my brother gave him specific orders.  All Mandos could break loose if Glorfindel did not betray."

Nienna's spirits lifted a bit more.

_*Literally…_

~*~

                  Elrond lazily chewed a piece of grass, rolling onto his stomach with a slight wince.

                  " Who is that new golden haired Elf?  I owe him for getting Elros out of my hair."

Ereinion glanced at him.

                  " Tis Glorfindel, the Balrog-Slayer."

Elrond's piece of grass slipped from his fingers.

                  " Glorfindel?  I thought he died."  Elrond concentrated a bit, pausing to think.  " He died when my father was young."

Ereinion closed his eyes, the memory of Idril's weeping account still brutally fresh in his mind.

                  " Your father was seven."  Ereinion inserted absently.  " Make that seven and a half when he came to Sirion.  Took them a half a year to travel from Gondolin."

                  Elrond chuckled softly.

                  " You are old."

Ereinion threw a handful of grass at the young half-Elven.

                  " You are too young."

                  " Elrond, what are you doing?  You could rupture your stomach."

Elrond groaned, before looking up at his younger brother.

                  " Did anyone ever tell you how infuriating you are, Elros?"

Elros plopped down beside his brother.

                  " Sit up, Elrond."

Elrond dutifully sat up at his brother's insistence.  

                  Ereinion chuckled.  Elros glanced at him.

                  " You should be resting, Ereinion.  Need I tell your mother where you are?"

Ereinion rolled his eyes.

                  " When did you become a mother hen, Elros?"

Elros shrugged.

                  " I would not see one of you die before me."

Elrond ducked his head, reality so brutally brought to life.

                  " When do you leave?"  Ereinion asked softly.

                  " Tomorrow when Eönwë takes the Elves who wish to leave."

                  " Ereinion?"

                  Ereinion looked up, seeing his mother approaching.

                  " Twins, Celeborn was looking for you two.  I believe it was something about dinner."

The two identical bodies flew off at the mention of food.  Melaurë laughed gaily.

                  " So predictable, just like you were at that age."

Ereinion stood up slowly.

                  " Why are you so happy, Nana?"

                  Melaurë shrugged.

                  " I will cherish this last night with you in Arda."

Ereinion arched an eyebrow.

                  " I saw Celebhiril enter your tent.  Has your joy anything to do with her staying here in Lindon?"

Melaurë just smiled mysteriously.

                  " She remains here with Glorfindel, yet he is but her escort."  Melaurë straightened her son's grass stained robes with a frown, before smiling up at him.  " I have seen the way your eyes follow her."

Ereinion's light skin betrayed his inner feelings.  Melaurë smiled victoriously.

                  " I was fishing for that, Ereinion.  I told you I would know her name before I left.  Thank you for telling me."

                  " Nana."  Ereinion turned away, thoroughly embarrassed.

Melaurë laughed before patting his shoulder.

                  " She has my approval."

~*~

                  Nienna sat with Galadriel as dinner went on around them.  A sense of somberness was in the air.  Some of these Elves would be taking the Straight Road to Aman, never to be seen in Arda again.  Galadriel offered Nienna a plate silently.  Nienna almost turned it down, but a strange gnawing was in her abdomen.  She had never felt such a…hunger, with lack of a better word.

                  " Have you ever seen such a beautiful star, Celebhiril?"

Nienna glanced up at the Gil-Estel.

                  " Tis Eärendil's star."  Nienna's next words flew from her mouth unstopped.  " The Silmaril and Vingilot were hallowed and then set up in the sky."

                  Silence fell between the two women.  Galadriel eyed her knowingly.

                  " You came from the West like Eönwë."  Galadriel lowered her voice.  " I have not sensed your great power, but unlike other Elves I cannot perceive into your mind.  If I were king, you would be leaving this place.  I do not trust you with my horse.  I will be watching you."

Nienna rose silently and walked away, unseen by any but Galadriel and Ereinion.  His eyes followed her, getting him a sharp elbow jab by his mother.  He flushed appropriately.  Nienna sighed, rubbing her arms at the strange prickles of cold biting her arms.

_*It seems that the hunger and fallibilities of an Elf come with its body._

She looked up at the stars.

_*As do their emotions…_

~*~

                  Ereinion paused, unsure of whether or not to approach her.  He bit his lip.

_*What would I say?_

Just as he turned to leave, she turned her head.

                  " To what do I owe the honor of you seeking me out, Majesty?  You have been there at least five minutes."

Ereinion flushed slightly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  She turned fully, walking towards him.

                  " I saw you leave at dinner."  He offered as a poor explanation.  "Galadriel can be rather outspoken at times.  I pray she spoke no ill."

                  The raven-haired woman shrugged, waves licking at her bare toes.  She looked down at her wet hem.

                  " The water is rather warm; and Galadriel spoke only the truth."

Ereinion became indifferent.

                  " What did she say?"

Celebhiril looked up with a shrug.

                  " She does not trust me."

Ereinion then shrugged, rolling his eyes.

                  " She does not trust lightly.  I would be surprised if she trusted me."

                  Celebhiril's lips twitched slightly.  She looked away towards the moon, allowing Ereinion to fully gaze at her with no inhibitions.  Her skin was pale, like any other maidens, yet she did not have the cheery look.  Her gray eyes were deep and sad.  Upon her cheeks, he nearly fancied he could see the worn tear trails ending at her soft lips.  Ereinion looked away, shocked at himself when he wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

                  " Join me in a walk?"

                  He stared dumbfounded a moment before nodding.  Out of propriety and his mother's nagging voice at the back of his head, he offered his elbow.  She took gently, her hands resting in the crook of his elbow.  

                  " Many Elves leave tomorrow.  Will the Peredhil remain with you, or shall both go with Eönwë?"

Ereinion sighed.

                  " Elrond will remain with me, under my rule; but Elros is now under the jurisdiction of men.  Eönwë is taking him to a Edain port so he can make himself a life."

                  Nienna sighed, shaking her head.

                  " So young."

Ereinion nodded.

                  " I will never understand how death is a gift."

Nienna looked down.

                  " Neither will I.  I see only grief and pain for them and those they leave behind."

Ereinion sent her a small smile.

                  " You are a caring Elf, Celebhiril.  You worry about the plight of others."

Nienna looked away.

                  " Twas the way I was taught."  She glanced towards the camp.  "You should be with your mother.  You only have tonight to see her until time tells."

Ereinion gently kissed her hand.  Nienna tried to ignore the tingles running up her arm at the soft caress.  He bowed before walking away.  She watched him walk away, royal blue robes fluttering.  She glanced mournfully across the Sea.

_*Being an Elf is more complicated than it looks.  So many emotions…_

~*~

                  Ereinion helped his burgundy-robed mother onto a pure white mare.  Melaurë gently caressed his cheek.

                  " Take care, Gil-Galad."

Ereinion gently kissed her hand, before moving back.  They had said their goodbyes the night before.  Glorfindel clasped the King's shoulder, sending Melaurë a nod.  Eönwë exited a tent with Celebhiril beside him.  Many Elves noticed Celebhiril hand him a rolled parchment.  Eönwë touched a fist to his chest and bowed low.  Eönwë led the procession away from the tents.  Ereinion remained, watching the horses until they disappeared out of sight.

~*~

                  Galadriel entered a tent, finding her husband and Celebhiril bent over plans.  

                  " What are you two up to?"

Celeborn glanced back at her.

                  " These haven plans.  Celebhiril and I have been trying to make sense out of them, but Ereinion has the worst handwriting of any Elf.  Only Elrond can decipher it."

                  " He and Ereinion left out on a ride."  Celebhiril intoned softly.

Galadriel concealed her antipathy to Celebhiril, leaning over to help the two.

~*~

                  They had been sitting there silently for the last couple of hours.  Neither wanted to break the precious silence.  They were lost in memories of those that had left them.  

                  " I guess we should go back."  Elrond finally said.

Ereinion hummed absently in response.  Elrond kicked his foot.

                  " Get out of your daydreaming over that new maiden, Gil-Galad.  It is getting dark and I have no wish for any foul creature to eat me."

Ereinion rose languidly with a chuckle.

                  " What foul creature could harm us?"

Elrond shrugged.

                  " It got you a-moving."

Ereinion lightly cuffed Elrond on the back of the head, causing the half-elven to burst into a sputter of laughter.

                  " Infuriating half-elven."

Elrond grinned, mounting his horse.

                  " Race ya."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

                  Ereinion helped lift a beam.  Ten or twelve Elves stepped away staring up in pride at the fully completed haven.  Many more frames or half-finished havens had sprung up all over the place, as well as Celeborn leading some Elves in walling in the surroundings.  The building was going quickly, but more speed was necessary for winter was swiftly approaching; time set against them.

                  " A drink, good Elves?"

                  Ereinion's spirits lifted seeing Celebhiril approaching with another loud spoken maiden.  Both hauled a large bucket of water between them, ladles clattering around the edges.  Some Elves quickly aided the women, taking the bucket.  Ereinion wearily motioned for the other Elves to go ahead and drink.

                  " You should drink, my lord or else you will be no good to your people."

Ereinion took the ladle the brash maiden handed him, regretting that it was not Celebhiril.  He took a couple sips, before handing it back.

                  " Thank you."

The ladle of cold water emptied the rest of its contents on him.  Celebhiril stood above him with something that resembled a smirk.

                  " Heat stroke is a terrible way to die, my lord."

                  Elves sniggered at Ereinion's shocked face.  Ereinion's lips dissolved into a smile, watching Celebhiril walk away.

                  " Celebhiril, do you mind dropping another ladle of water on me?"

Celebhiril paused in her collecting of the scarce metal ladles to glance at him.

                  " I would pour this whole bucket on you, my lord, if I had not other Elves that need service first."  She wiped her own sweat glistening brow.  "Though I doubt this mere bucketful would quell the heat you feel.  You Elves should go take a swim before working further."

They needed no second order.  Elves ran towards the glistening ocean with whoops.

~*~

                  Nienna nursed a warm cup of tea quietly.  While the days were blistering hot, the nights were like cold fall days.  She pressed her lips against the warm cup, shivering slightly.  A blanket fell around her shoulders.

                  " I come to repay the water."

Nienna looked up as Ereinion sat beside her.  They were the only two at this fire.  Other fires dotted the prairie.  Nienna pulled the blanket closer.

                  " Thank you.  This is very much appreciated."

                  Ereinion leaned back on his palms, gazing at the fire.

                  " Fire and stars are so much alike.  You can gaze at them forever and still not see every pattern."  Ereinion murmured.

                  " They did not tell me you were a poet as well as king."

Ereinion grinned at her.

                  " I love the stars."

Nienna poked a silver stitched star on his tunic.

                  " I see."

He was surprised to see a small smile lit up her face.  

                  " That is the first time I have seen you somewhat smile."

                  Nienna looked away.

                  " I do not smile often.  Lately though."  She trailed off, blushing slightly at what it implied.

Ereinion smiled inwardly, studying her face for any sign.

_*I wish I could be sure of what she is saying._

He touched her hand.  The simple gesture made her turn so quickly, they caught foreheads.  A loud crack filled the immediate surrounding air.  

                  Ereinion held his forehead with a grin.  Nienna rubbed her own with a small scowl.  Her glass lay spilt at her feet.

                  " I am sorry.  I did not mean to upset you."  Ereinion quickly picked up the glass, brushing off the dirt.

Nienna shrugged, shaking her head slightly.

                  " I have never let any Elf touch me before I came here."

Ereinion quickly backed off, his eyes dark in fear of having violated her personal space.

                  " Then forgive me.  I did not know-"

Nienna put a hand up.

                  " There is nothing to forgive.  My brothers were always overprotective.  Leastways, you would know if I did not desire your presence."

                  Ereinion nodded.  He glanced at his finished haven.  Nienna's eyes traveled to it also.  She tilted her head slightly.

                  " Glorfindel tells me that the abode of the king is the finest of all havens."

Ereinion shrugged.

                  " I will not be the only one with a roof over my head when the rains come.  My people will inhabit it first."

Nienna looked at him.

                  " You are selfless.  That is rare among kings."

                  Ereinion shrugged.

                  " To be a king is to serve."  He fingered at pendent around his neck.  "Twas the one word of advice my grandfather left me."

                  " Fingolfin was wise, wisest of all his brothers."  Nienna murmured absently.

Ereinion glanced at her tentatively.

                  " My haven has rooms in it prepared for both Elrond and Glorfindel.  I hope I was not rash in believing you would remain with your escort?"

Nienna shook her head.

                  " Nay, you have solved my problem.  I was meaning to ask Glorfindel about where I would stay, but it seems you have solved that for me."  She tugged the blanket closer.  " Your mother spoke to me before she left."

                  " I know."  Ereinion mumbled glumly.

                  Nienna could not contain an ill-felt smile.  Smiling still felt weird for one who had mourned so long.

                  " She asked me to watch you; to make sure you never fell."

Ereinion's dark eyes searched her face.

                  " Nothing else?"

Nienna shook her head.

_*She did not have to speak of your feelings.  They are crystal clear, son of Fingon._

Ereinion touched her hand.

                  " I hope you will find Lindon to your fitting Celebhiril."

Nienna nodded, allowing him to kiss her hand.  A thousand tingles flew up her arm as he rose.

                  " I already have, my lord."

He sent her a brief nod.

                  " I bid you a good night."

She was lax to realize it was her hand that kept him there.  She released him.

                  " Good night, majesty.  May your dreams be pleasant." 

~*~

                  Nienna glumly found herself in a sewing circle with every Elf-lady.  She sighed, before stifling an angry word as her needle pricked her finger for the umpteenth time.  The she-Elf beside her clucked a disapproving tongue when Nienna put the offending finger in her mouth.

                  " Again, Celebhiril?  It is obvious no one ever taught you to sew."

Nienna nearly glared at the woman.

                  " Twas not required of me, my lady."

The woman still shook her head.

                  " Such a shame.  No Elf will wish a incompetent maiden for a wife."

Celebhiril turned her head with an ill look.  Even Galadriel tensed, sensing a change in the air.  The very air had darkened slightly with Celebhiril's emotions.

                  " Celebhiril, my love, I have come for you."

                  Nienna glanced over her shoulder at a broadly grinning Elrond.  His eyes danced, revealing he had heard the whole conversation.  His grin faded and he shifted uncomfortably when Nienna's face did not change.

                  " What do you need, Elrond?"  Her tone was not one to be trifled with.

Elrond shrugged.

                  " Glorfindel sent me to find you.  I think he said something about you not having to sew anymore since it is not one of your skills."

Nienna raised an eyebrow.

_*He best watch his words or he will be floundering in the ocean._

Nienna rose.

                  " Thank you, Elrond.  I will gladly go since I am of no use here."

Elrond chuckled, taking her arm.  He leaned in once they were a few paces away.

                  " That lady is just sore because she has been trying for years for Ereinion to notice her daughter."

Nienna felt her cheeks flush.

                  " What are you saying, Elrond Peredhil?"

Elrond shrugged.

                  " Absolutely nothing."

~*~

                  Nienna felt out of place among the bare chests of the Elves.  She twisted her hands, keeping her eyes on the ground.  Glorfindel jumped down, seizing his loose shirt to slip back on, sensing her discomfort.

                  " Elrond found you, I presume?"

She nodded, sending him a questioning glance.

                  " We need someone to inventory our library.  Elrond is too busy to do it, and," Glorfindel lowered his voice.  " Whatever is missing, you can surely fill in."

Nienna sent him a small smile.

                  " Thank you for saving me from sewing."

Glorfindel chuckled.

                  " I heard some of the ladies talking about a beautiful maiden unable to sew."  He leaned down.  " I guess a Valië-"

                  " Glorfindel!"  She pushed him as if he had embarrassed her.

                  Some chuckles came from the Elves.  She moved away.

                  " What?"

She glared at him.

                  " Forget not who my brothers are."

Glorfindel blanched a bit.

                  " May I go back to Mandos' Hall if I offend you, Celebhiril."

Nienna poked a finger in his chest.

                  " You can bet your life on it, Balrog-Slayer."  She turned, seeing Elrond.  " Where is this library at?"

~*~

                  Nienna loved the musty smell of books.  She was penning in a piece about Fëanor when someone sat beside her.

                  " You are even editing them?"

Nienna glanced at Elrond.

                  " Bits and pieces."

Elrond just nodded, though she was sure he noticed what she had filled in.  He began to peel an apple.

                  " Have you filled in any parts about the Two Trees whose tears you shed on their dying mounds, Nienna?"

                  The Valië froze.  She slowly looked up at Elrond.  He let a bit of apple skin fall to the ground before looking up to answer her unasked question.

                  " You ask how, lady?  I remembered my vision; one I had before you came.  You led me back to Arda.  I finally pieced it together."  Elrond shook his head.  " Why are you here?"

Nienna looked down.

                  " Ilúvatar sent me with Glorfindel, yet I still do not know my purpose.  I am exiled here until deemed to return.  I must remain like one of you, never showing off my powers or anything like that."  She lifted her chin.  "You will keep my secret?"

Elrond nodded, taking a bite of a piece of the apple.

                  " But I ask something in return."

Nienna's gaze turned wary.

                  " I am no Elfing, Elrond.  I could smite you right now."

His shrugged.

                  " And then you would weep for another going to Mandos."  He put his knife down, all of the skin off the apple.  Elrond took a bite, slowly chewing before speaking.  " I would wish for you to tutor me."

Nienna looked up in disbelief.

                  " That is it?"

Elrond nodded.

                  " I have out learned all of my tutors.  Even Ereinion cannot constrain me in a debate.  He has given up trying to do so."  Elrond took another bite.  "I am the youngest member on his council, heir of Fingolfin, last of the line of Lúthien."  He looked at her.  " I have a thirst for knowledge; and you know everything."

Nienna put a hand out.

                  " It is a done deal then.  I will tutor you, but not in everything.  There are some things that are meant to remain secret."

Elrond nodded.

                  " I understand."  His eyes glistened suddenly.  " When can we start?"

                  " When can you start what?"

                  The two looked up, seeing Ereinion and Glorfindel approaching.  Elrond grinned.

                  " Celebhiril has agreed to tutor me."

Ereinion just chuckled.

                  " You have your work set out for you, Celebhiril.  He is smarter than any-"

Nienna glanced at Elrond.

                  " Can you sing to me the _Aldudénië_, Elrond?"

Elrond cast his gaze down.

                  " No, Celebhiril.  I have never even heard of it."  His eyes brightened then.  " But I do know the _Noldolantë_."

Nienna shrugged.

                  " So does every Elf."

                  Glorfindel sent her a small headshake.  Ereinion glanced at her curiously.

                  " No other Elf, save Maglor, knows it in its entirety other than Elrond."

Nienna sent him a forgiving smile.

                  " Where I come from, the Elves sing it, the Noldor at least."

                  " Where is it you come from?"  Ereinion asked.

Glorfindel turned to Ereinion.

                  " Do not question the lady so much, Ereinion.  When did you become so inquisitive?"

Ereinion looked a bit surprised for a moment before shrugging.

                  " Forgive me.  I forgot that we came on an errand.  Galadriel and Celeborn ask that you dine with them, Celebhiril."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

                  Galadriel poured the wine into a beautiful goblet.

                  " Saved them from my time in Doriath."  Galadriel said, fingering them with eyes that spoke of memories.

                  " Where is Melian?"  Nienna asked, taking a tentative sip of the fine brew.

Galadriel shook her head.

                  " At Thingol's death, the Maia went over the Sea."

Nienna nodded sadly, tears gathering in her eyes.

                  " His death was an unfortunate tragedy."

Celeborn cleared his throat gruffly.

                  " The hour is too bright for such talk."  He smiled slightly, turning his eyes to Nienna.  " We actually called you here to speak with you."

                  Nienna just nodded.

                  " I know.  I am not that dense."

Galadriel sat beside her.

                  " We know that.  Your healing powers supercede ours."

Nienna glanced up over her glass.

                  " I am an Elf, if that is what you ask."

Galadriel shook her head.

                  " It has already wound through the Elves that you will tutor Elrond.  He mentioned the _Aldudénië_."  Galadriel took a sip of wine.  " That is a song known only to the Noldor that came from Valinor.  Were you among Fëanor's people?"

                  Nienna rose, realizing she could not answer without lying.

*I refuse to trick them.  They can think what they will, but I will not be put upon a pedestal.

                  " Thank you for your hospitality, but I fear I must retire."

Galadriel pursed her lips.

                  " You will tell the truth one day, Celebhiril."

Nienna shook her head.

                  " You should learn to respect others, daughter of Eärwen."  Nienna leaned in.  " Just as you learned respect for the Sindar."

Galadriel could only stare.  Celeborn looked at her curiously.

                  " Are you Sindar?"

Nienna shook her head.  She placed a hand on his shoulder.

                  " Be at peace, son of Galadhon, son of Elmo."

She left their tent, leaving the two in a stunned silence.

~*~

                  Ereinion walked along the shores barefoot.  His aching feet were soothed in the cold surf.  He stuffed his hands into his pockets, glancing back at the tent of Galadriel and Celeborn.

_*Will their dinner ever end?_

He had strangely missed Celebhiril's silent presence at dinner.  Perhaps it was that he was alone on his walk because of the strange dinner request.  He glanced back again, seeing a tall thin maiden exit the tent.

_*Finally…_

                  Glorfindel had gifted Celebhiril with a dress of deep green and gold some time ago.  It seemed that Celebhiril had found it fitting to wear finally.  Her black hair flowed loose, falling far past the swell of her hips; longer than even Galadriel's hair, but not more beautiful.  Gossamer material fluttered from the dress, causing her to look like some forgotten Elvin princess.  Ereinion smiled idiotically to himself.  

_*Perhaps even a queen._

                  " My lady?"

                  She looked up in surprise.  Ereinion smiled warmly.

                  " Come to join me on my walk?"

Celebhiril eyes smiled slightly.  She shook her head.

                  " I should go inside.  Glorfindel will be worried if either of my dinner hosts tells him I left.  Leastways, it is freezing out here, Ereinion."  She poked his side, causing him to squirm.  " You need to be in warmer clothes or you will be like Elrond with the sniffles."

Ereinion shook his head.

                  " Only Elrond gets the sniffles being half Edain."

                  " Still."  She continued.  " You should go in."

Ereinion put out his elbow.

                  " Shall I escort you back?"

She nodded her consent, glancing back as storm clouds attacked the night sky.  Winter had come.

~*~

                  The rain came in sheets and thunder growled overhead; but the havens had been finished mostly; and other families welcomed those whose haven was not finished yet.  Ereinion stared out at the rain.  He sighed.

_*Back to kingly duties now._

Elrond had found a book to busy himself with earlier, but had since then left it.  Ereinion sighed.

_*Might as well go see what he is up to._

                  Ereinion found Elrond in the middle of a tutoring session.  Elrond's eyes were bright as he regarded Ereinion.

                  " I never knew your grandmother remained in Valinor when Fingolfin left."

Ereinion shrugged.  He sat beside his young relation, putting his hands on the table.

                  " And how did you know that, Celebhiril?"

                  The black haired maiden only shrugged, her gray eyes remaining as vague as the clouds.  Ereinion's face turned serious as he regarded Elrond.

                  " Has Celeborn finished the South wall?"

Elrond shook his head.

                  " They are still at work, even in this rain.  No one can assail us from the North.  It is the South we shall fear."  Elrond glanced at Celebhiril with raised brows.  " What says you, Celebhiril, to this?"

                  Nienna sent Elrond a veiled warning glance, before rising and packing her things.

                  " Why ask me?  I am naught but a maiden."

Elrond leaned over.

                  " A very wise one."

Nienna could see he was not about to let her go.

                  " It will be years before I suspect the North shall become a problem."

~*~

                  It was on nights like this: beautiful, star lit skies that shone upon a land wreathed in white, when he wished he were not so alone.  Even the foam of the waves was lined with beautiful silver.  He sighed, pushing a curtain back in front of the spectacular view.  He aimlessly walked around his bed, picking up a book and then putting it back down.  He felt agitated, yet he did not know why. 

_*Yes you do, Ereinion.  You know exactly why._

                  Ereinion looked up at the ceiling, stretching his neck to each side.  He shivered slightly, rubbing an arm aimlessly.  He had seen Celebrimbor escort Celebhiril in at dinner.

_*This should not bother me as much._

He rubbed his face, shaking his head.

" Tis only a brotherly protectiveness."

His innermost thoughts laughed at his deceiving proclamation.

_*Brotherly?  Come now, Ereinion.  Your thoughts of her are anything but brotherly._

Ereinion flushed slightly, his thoughts unwittingly turning to her.  He sighed dejectedly, running a hand through his long, unbound hair.

_*Who am I kidding?_

He plopped down on the bed, staring at his hands before glancing at the barely visible stars through the thin cloth over the windows.

                  " And what am I to do?"

~*~

                  Nienna's eyes shot up to Glorfindel's serious face.

                  " I cannot wear that."

Glorfindel just shrugged.

                  " It is a gift.  I was only to deliver it."

Nienna fingered the beautiful dress, far too opulent in a rich gold and burgundy for her to wear; not while death still prevailed.

_*So beautiful though…_

She pushed away her vain thoughts, thoughts that came with this Elvin body now.  She sighed.

_*I will be glad when I am rid of this body and all its fallibilities._

                  Glorfindel waved a hand in front of her face, grabbing her attention.

                  " The festival begins in an hour.  I will leave you to make your decision."

Nienna watched him go.  She stared at the beautiful dress.  She knew Ereinion had sent it, though Glorfindel would not tell her a name.  She sighed, fingering the soft material again.

_*It is wrong to encourage him._

With an iron resolve, she pulled the dress into her arms and marched out of her room.

~*~

                  Ereinion was busily staring over a map of what had been Beleriand.  He traced his finger downwards.

_*All of this lies under water now.  The shoreline begins here…_

A flash of red caught his eyes.  Celebhiril bore the beautiful dress in her arms.

                  " My lord, this is far too rich a gift."

Ereinion was taken aback a moment as she laid it carefully across the back of a chair.

                  " Is it not to your liking?"

                  The black haired maiden paused, turning with a slightly pained look.

                  " Nay, Ereinion.  It is a beautiful dress."

Ereinion rose, taking her hand.

                  " Then, by all means, please, take it.  It is yours."  He searched her eyes.  " What do you fear?"

The maiden recoiled, as if burnt by a flame.  Nienna was surprised.  No one had ever perceived her feelings before.  She turned her eyes down.

                  " I do not deserve such a gift."

                  Ereinion crossed his arms.

                  " You did not answer my question.  What do you fear?"

Nienna just shook her head.

                  " I cannot allow this to go any further, my lord."

Ereinion's face hardened.

                  " Celebhiril, what is so wrong about me giving you a dress?  Many maidens would die to have one like this."

Nienna shook her head.

                  " I do not return the dress because it is not to my liking, Ereinion."  She took a step towards him, placing her hands on his crossed arms.  "I return it because I fear that my time in this Middle-Earth will be short.  I would not lead you on, only to leave you."

Ereinion's eyes softened and glimmered slightly like stars.  Nienna gazed up into his eyes for a moment, mesmerized by the tiny sparkles.  Ereinion lifted one of her hands to his lips.

                  " I thank you for your concern, Celebhiril, but I still ask that you take the dress."  He raised a finger, silencing her protest.  " As a gift from a friend."

Nienna smiled slightly, unable to stop it.

                  " You are a wise and just lord, Ereinion.  Whomever receives your love shall be lucky indeed."

She had gathered the dress back up in her arms before he could say anything.  Ereinion watched her go with a slack jaw.  

                  " I think someone has a bit of a crush."

                  Ereinion spun around, staring at Elrond.

                  " What are you doing here?  How long have you been there?"  Ereinion demanded.

Elrond just chuckled, coming around the desk.  His face then changed into a solid mask.

                  " Long enough, Ereinion.  I think you should listen to Celebhiril and not pursue such a relationship."

Ereinion eyed his young advisor warily.

                  " Both you and Glorfindel have said the same thing.  I am beginning to suspect you two know something I do not."

Elrond shook his head.

                  " I just think that someone else would be more suitable.  I mean,"  Elrond searched his mind.  " What about Sulramadan's daughter or-"

Ereinion was trying not to laugh.

                  " Elrond, listen to yourself.  You sound like my mother."

Elrond grimaced slightly.  He finally shrugged.

                  " When are you heading to the feast of _hrivë_*?"

Ereinion noted the subject change but did not say anything.

                  " As soon as I get ready for it."

***_Hrivë_ means winter in Quenya.  The Feast of _Hrivë_ is a subject of my imagination.  I have not read about it anywhere in Tolkien's literature.  Consider this feast equivalent to our Christmas.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

                  Nienna smoothed the rich red dress over her flat stomach, before gazing at herself in the mirror.  The burgundy enriched her pale cheeks with a gentle stain of blush, while her jet-black hair gleamed like the dark wings of a crow.  She heard the cough and turned.  Glorfindel just raised his eyebrows.

                  " I see you decided to wear it."

She nodded.

                  " I tried to give it back to Ereinion."

Glorfindel took her hands.

                  " I know."  He shook his head.  " And I have another gift; but it is from Celebrimbor."

Nienna's face fell with a slight horror.

                  " I hate being an Elf."  She plopped down in a chair, her head falling into her hands.  " What do they see that they find likeable?"

                  Glorfindel knelt before her, placing his hands on her knees.

                  " You are very beautiful and different than any other maiden.  There would be many other suitors, had not the two highest Elves decided to woo you."

Nienna covered her face.  She then rose.

                  " Put the necklace on my stand."

Glorfindel paused, his face screwing up in near horror.

                  " Why?"

_*Surely she does not mean to reject Ereinion for…_

Nienna drew her head up.

                  " I will not have them fighting over me.  I will wear neither gift."

Glorfindel's face fell in relief.

                  " I was afraid you would refuse Ereinion's."  He revealed Celebrimbor's.

                  A beautiful silver necklace rested in his hands.  Nienna lifted it, before putting it on a table beside the chair.

                  " If you will give me a moment, I will change."

Glorfindel nodded, stepping outside.  Ereinion and Elrond were coming down the hall towards him; and Celebrimbor from the other side.  Glorfindel groaned, sagging against the door.

_*I never knew being the escort of a Valië would require this many problems._

                  Nienna exited, dressed in a simple gown of pure white.  No jewel adorned her neck, nor her hair.  She turned to Glorfindel with a smile, before it faded, seeing the three approaching Elves.

                  " Did you not receive my gift?"  Celebrimbor asked worriedly, shooting Glorfindel a look full of daggers.

                  " I did, my lord, and it is indeed beautiful.  Thank you, but I must decline to wear it."

                  " Why?"  

Nienna glanced up in surprise.  It was Ereinion who had worded the question.  She glanced between the two Elves.

                  " Because I will not cause strife between Elves."  She then turned to Glorfindel.  " Shall we?"

Glorfindel took her arm with a smile, leaning down to whisper something in her ear.  Celebhiril appropriately blushed, looking over her shoulder with a smile.  The three Elves had no choice, but to follow; and silently.

~*~

                  The feast was well underway with laughter, music and dancing.  Glorfindel was instantly in the mix, never short of a dancing partner.  Nienna found herself alone and wandered to the side of the festival, content to watch.  Suddenly someone was beside her, nudging something into her hand.  She glanced up in surprise, taking the thin flute of wine from Ereinion.  He stood there silently, watching his people over the rim of his glass.  He finally spoke.

                  " Thank you for being so just in your decision."

Nienna looked up at him with a small smile, taking the time to fully gaze at him.  He wore his usual dark blue, but a beautiful mithril circlet crowned his dark hair.  It took her a second to realize he was looking right back at her.  She blushed, turning her head away.

                  " My lord, will you dance?"

                  Ereinion stared at the maiden for a moment before replying.

                  " I am afraid I am sitting this one out, my lady.  Perhaps another time?"

The maiden moved away with a sad pout.  Nienna raised a brow.

                  " Well, you are the most sought after Elf tonight.  Do not let me be a hindrance."

Ereinion rolled his eyes, eliciting a light laughter from Nienna.  He pulled at the neck of his robes.

                  " If I were not the king and this not required of me, I would not be here."

Nienna put her now empty glass down.

                  " And what would you be doing?"

Ereinion shrugged, glancing up fleetingly at the ceiling.

                  " I would be outside, looking up at the stars."

Nienna looked down, a twinge of jealousy flaring up.

                  " So Varda is your patron Valar?"

Ereinion shook his head.

                  " Nay, tis the Lady Nienna."

Nienna blinked in surprise lost for any words.

                  " But you love the stars."  She pointed out.

Ereinion shook his head.

                  " It is told far and wide I love stars, but none, save those close to me, know which kind of stars I cherish."

Nienna tilted her head, suddenly curious as to why she was the Valië he admired.

                  " Would you tell me?"

Ereinion held out his hand, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

                  " Shall we head outdoors, my lady?  I believe I am suffocating in here."

Nienna took his hand with a smile.

                  " Lead on, Ereinion."

~*~

                  They sat out on a balcony, staring up at the stars.  Ereinion searched the skies avidly.  He then smiled.

                  " There it is."

Nienna tried to follow his finger, but she could not see it.  Ereinion leaned over, his breath near her ear as he pointed over her shoulder.

                  " There."

Nienna then saw it.  The slow falling star, a comet to be called in later years, flew across the skies.  She smiled slightly, turning to look at him.

                  " Falling stars?"

He nodded.

                  " They remind me of tears."

Nienna was speechless as she gazed at him.  She put a hand to her throat, trying not to let a tear fall.

                  " My, you do have a silver tongue."

Ereinion turned his eyes back up to the skies.  A golden haired shadow dissipated from the darkness.

                  " Celebhiril?"

                  The couple turned as Glorfindel strode towards them.  He paused, a few feet away.

                  " I just could not find you.  I was worried."

Nienna rose, reading more into his words.

                  " What is it?"  She asked.

Glorfindel took her hands.

                  " Elros just rode in.  A plague has struck the village nearby.  He has asked for Celeborn and Galadriel to assist him."

Nienna heart fell as she found herself thrust back into grief.  She covered her face.

                  " Do not ask this of me."  She whispered.

Glorfindel engulfed her in a hug, glancing over at Ereinion, before back down at her.

                  " They ask that you come also."

Nienna finally nodded, wiping her tears.

                  " I will try to heal them."

Ereinion rose.

                  " Surely Galadriel and Celeborn can handle this with Elrond, or another of the healers?"

Nienna turned, placing a hand on his chest.

                  " I have been requested to go, so I shall.  I will not let them down."

Ereinion finally nodded.  Nienna disappeared inside.  Ereinion looked at Glorfindel.

                  " Why do you let her torture herself like that?"  Ereinion demanded.

Glorfindel glanced at him strangely.

                  " She has always been like this."  Glorfindel countered.

Ereinion shook his head.

                  " Were I her escort, I would not allow her to have her heart broken by death."

Glorfindel turned.

                  " She is under my care.  She is also an adult that can see as is fit herself."  Glorfindel moved in closer.  " Celebhiril is not a woman to be coddled.  She is well in charge of herself.  She can take care of herself.  The faster you learn that, the better off you will be."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

                  Ereinion was there, waiting for the small returning party to approach.  The three healers, Celeborn, Galadriel and Celebhiril, had been gone for months with their small guard at the village nearby.  Celeborn was the first to dismount, extending a hand to his wife.  Ereinion stepped forward, offering Celebhiril his hand.  She smiled sadly at him.

                  " Thank you."  She whispered.

Ereinion studied her for a moment.

                  " Was it that bad?"

Celebhiril lifted her head, tears lying under the surface of her eyes.

                  " Worse."

A cough came.  Celeborn was standing beside them.

                  " I see that Celebhiril can fill you in on our expedition?"

Ereinion glanced down at her.

                  " If she is not too weary, she can; or I will get the information from either Galadriel or you."

                  " I am not tired, my lord."  Celebhiril replied.  " But I am famished."

Ereinion laughed a bit.

                  " Well then, let us fetch you some dinner and then we shall discuss the trip."

~*~

                  It was like she was home again.  As much as she hated to admit it, Lindon had become home in the few short months.  She daintily picked at some fruits before downing her glass of wine.  Ereinion had to chuckle.

                  " Thirsty?"  He teased as he refilled her glass.

Nienna shrugged.

                  " I have missed the fine mead of Lindon."  She swirled the liquid round in the wide brimmed glass, glancing over at him.  " We were successful in curing the village.  Celeborn and Galadriel are in negotiations with Elros to begin a trade route with the men.  That is, of course, when they bring it up in a council for you to approve."

                  Ereinion rubbed his chin.

                  " Trade would do to help these havens flourish all the more quickly.  I will think about it; ask Elrond."

                  " Do you always confide in Elrond?"

Ereinion sent her a sheepish smile.

                  " Aye.  At times, he is wiser than even I.  I trust him with my life."

Nienna nodded.

                  " Everyone needs a friend like that."

Ereinion perched an elbow on the table, resting his head on his palm; his fingers curving to frame his jaw.

                  " And who is that to you?"

Nienna put down her fork.

                  " My younger brother, I have three, but the middle one.  He understands me, while the others try to make me someone I am not."

Ereinion leaned back in his chair.

                  " I would like to meet your brothers one day.  Will they ever journey to these havens?"

Nienna lowered her eyes.

                  " They went over the Sea years upon years ago."  She murmured.

Ereinion just nodded silently.

                  " And that is how you came into Glorfindel's care?"

Nienna shook her head.

                  " It is an arrangement I cannot speak of."

Ereinion just nodded again.

                  " Círdan and his people are on the other side of the river, farther up towards the sea.  Celebrimbor went with them."

                  Nienna tilted her head.

                  " Good for you?"

Ereinion flushed slightly before shrugging.

                  " I just thought that piece of information would be important to you.  Seeing how he has sent you many gifts and such."

Nienna rose, brushing off her skirts.  Ereinion rose also.  She leaned over, brushing crumbs from his chest.

                  " Gifts mean nothing to me."  She poked his chest.  " I look to see the person's heart.  Now if you will excuse me.  I believe I will retire for today.  I am exhausted."

Ereinion watched her go with a smile.  She paused at the doorway, turning and looking at him with a gentle smile, before disappearing around the corner.  He slouched back into his chair with a dreamy smile.

_*I should not let my hopes get so high, but I do hope I am reading her right._

He shook his head.

_*I would hate to be refused for a kin of Fëanor._

~*~

                  Nienna was surprised to be summoned to join the council in their monthly meeting.  She paused when she entered, feeling a bit of butterflies when she saw the many heads swinging towards her.  Celeborn was the first to stand and greet her.

                  " I am glad you accepted my invitation.  You acted mostly as a healer, while Galadriel and I did negotiations.  The council wishes to know the extent of the plague's damage."

                  Eyes stared at her and she moved towards the table.

                  " My lords," she turned, inclining her head to Galadriel, " And lady.  I did in fact act as the head healer of this expedition, but there is little to tell you.  The plague was not as severe as it could have been, had we arrived a day later.  I can swear by my life that no sickness nor blight will touch that town as long as Elros abides there."

_*Which will only be a mere thirty or so years, if I remember reading Vairë's webs right._

                  " We have also accumulated the knowledge that you and Elrond are editing many books and manuscripts, as well as you tutoring our brightest counselor.  I ask what qualifications you have to do so, especially in the editing."  Círdan leaned back in his chair.

                  Elrond sat up.

                  " That is an unfair question, Círdan.  She is my tutor, of course she would be educated enough to-"

The bearded Elf shook his head.

                  " Whom did you study under, Celebhiril?"

Nienna's words faltered.

                  " I have learned under many, lord Círdan."

_*Many, such as Manwë, Varda and even Ilúvatar himself._

Círdan rubbed his chin, leaning in with an inquisitive gleam in his eyes.  Ereinion sent the lord a disapproving glare, but said nothing.

                  " Name some so that we may be sure."  Círdan pushed.

Nienna clasped her hands behind her back.

_*I cannot lie._

                  " I learned with Varda and Yavanna."

                  A gasp and murmur went around.

                  " That means you are Noldo."  Galadriel exclaimed.

Nienna shifted her eyes that way, but did not speak nor answer Galadriel's claim in any way.  Elrond rose.

                  " I make a motion to dismiss lady Celebhiril for a moment so I may point out a few things in private."

Ereinion shook his head.

                  " Declined.  Sit down, Elrond.  You are extremely agitated."

Nienna sent Elrond a warning look.  He looked down at his paper, beginning to doodle on it.

                  " I remember the births of Fingolfin and then Finarfin."  Nienna did not reference Fëanor, having no wish to tell how old she really was.  "I remember the Trees; and more than anything, I remember when Elves were truly immortal.  The day Mandos spoke his words against the Noldor was my last day of happiness."

                  " Are you saying you are like our Lady Nienna?"  A counselor looked entirely aghast at the proposition.

Elrond suddenly choked, his face brightening into a tomato red when no air could reach his lungs.  Ereinion leaned over, slapping him on the back.

                  " Are you ok?"  Nienna stood behind Elrond's chair.

Elrond leaned into it weakly.

                  " Aye, my lady."

Nienna pulled him to his feet.

                  " You are coming with me.  You should have said something about being unwell."

The two began for the door.  Nienna leaned down.

                  " For all your wisdom, Elrond.  You are a horrid actor."  She hissed.

Elrond smiled weakly, standing by himself.

                  " I cannot be perfect at everything."

Nienna lightly cuffed his head with a headshake.  Elrond laughed, continuing down the corridor.  Two eyes watched from their place, unseen and all seeing.

~*~

                  Ereinion found her later that night.  He wore a tired and defeated expression as he collapsed in a chair nearby.  She glanced up from her stitching, gladly putting it aside.  Galadriel was attempting to teach her to sew.  Nienna rolled her eyes again.

_*As if that will ever happen._

She ran a hand over Ereinion's tense shoulders, commencing to gently knead out a particularly stiff region.  He let out a deep breath at the sheer pleasure of it.

                  Nienna smiled slightly, allowing some of her comfort to flow into him.  Ereinion's head rolled back to gaze up at her.

                  " Why is it I always am at peace when you are around?"

Nienna smiled slightly down at him.

                  " Do not question; just be at peace.  It is a gift."

Ereinion closed his eyes, relaxing into her gentle hands.  Nienna moved away, believing him to be asleep.  His eyes flew open.

                  " Where are you going?  I have not yet spoken with you."

                  Nienna paused at the doorway with a wary expression.

                  " You never voiced any indication that you needed to speak with me."

Ereinion ran a hand over his neck.

                  " Will you close the door and come back in?"

Nienna did as he requested, sitting in front of him.  

                  Ereinion looked down at his hands for a moment.

                  " The council does not wish for you to continue proofing the books and manuscripts with Elrond."  Ereinion held up his hands.  " I was not against you.  Círdan was in an especially ornery mood and without Elrond to temper him, he won the debate and votes."  Ereinion then leaned over, taking her hands.  " Yet, with that duty taken away, I have one of my own to bestow."  He looked down, as if unsure of how to continue.

                  A slight rap came on his door before it was pushed open.  Círdan's disapproving eyes swept over the two holding hands and then to Ereinion.

                  " Did I interrupt anything?"

Ereinion rose with a smile.

                  " Yes, but it is fine.  Will this take long, Círdan?"

Círdan shook his head.

                  " I actually came looking for the lady.  A Elf saying he is your brother is here to collect you."

Nienna's world collapsed around her.  Ereinion stepped forward, laying a strong hand on her back.

                  " My, my brother?"  She stammered.

Círdan nodded gravelly.

                  " A blonde haired chap, bout Ereinion's height."

Ereinion glanced at her.

                  " I thought you said…"

Nienna nodded, glancing up at him anxiously.

                  " So did I.  I never thought he'd come."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

                  Nienna recognized Lórien as soon as she exited with Ereinion.  She shook her head at him, putting a hand before her.

                  " Celebhiril, you shirked coming with me across the Sea before, but I have searched high and low for you.  You will come with me to Valinor."

Nienna lifted her head.

                  " You forget to whom you speak, little brother."

The Vala's fiery eyes narrowed.

                  " You will come with me or by Eru," Lórien began.

                  Ereinion stepped forward.

                  " Good Elf, I am Ereinion Gil-galad."

Lórien simply sent him an uncaring stare.

                  " I know who you are."

Nienna looked upward, biting her lip.

                  " Why did you come?  I thought you went across the Sea."

Lórien shook his head.

                  " I should have never let you have your own Halls."

Glorfindel then moved forward.

                  " Good Elf, I am the escort of your sister.  My actions were mandated directly by the Vala Mandos and Manwë."

                  Lórien drew in a deep breath, before shaking his head.  Nienna touched his arm, her voice falling into the tongue of the Ainur so that only one other forgotten Elf understood her soft words.

                  " Eru sent me Himself, Lórien.  I did not wish to come, but who am I to go against my Lord?"

Lórien looked down before jutting his chin towards Glorfindel.

                  " Mandos sent you with Glorfindel, the Balrog slayer?"  He spoke back in the same tongue.

Nienna nodded.

                  Ereinion watched the display with a careful eye.  He did not like her fiery brother; not one bit.  Galadriel moved to his side.

                  " They speak in the tongue of old."  She said in a reminiscing tone.  "They speak in the language that was before Quenya."

Glorfindel cast her a wary glance.

                  " You understand it?"

Galadriel nodded.

                  " Am I right when I say that the Elf is none other than-"

Glorfindel sent her a violent headshake, silencing her with a harsh motion.

                  " We will speak later in private, Artanis."

Galadriel seemed a bit taken aback before she drew herself up to full height.

                  " What is going on, Balrog slayer?"

Glorfindel glanced at Ereinion.

                  " I cannot speak it without my Lady's permission."

                  Ereinion glanced back, and then back again.  Celebhiril stood alone.  Her brother was gone.  A murmur went around the gathered Elves as she turned.  Ereinion extended a hand to her.

                  " Where did he go?"

She shook her head.

                  " Away.  Who knows his mind?"

Ereinion studied her with a careful eye.  Sorrow seemed to have seeped back into her mood.

                  " I wish to speak with you, Celebhiril."  Galadriel suddenly spoke in the ancient tongue.

Celebhiril gazed at the woman with a hard look before nodding.

                  " Fetch Elrond then and we shall speak."

Galadriel crossed her arms.

                  " And my husband."

Celebhiril nodded inclining her head.

                  " As you wish."

~*~

                  Ereinion closed his study door and bolted it.  Celebhiril bid them to sit.  Glorfindel paused by her, turning his back and murmuring something to her.  She shook her head and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  Something passed between them.  Glorfindel nodded, backing away to stand beside Elrond.

                  Nienna pulled a necklace off her neck, untwining her long raven tresses from the chain.  She took a few steps handing to Ereinion.  He glanced at it and then up at her.

                  " Tis the mark of Nienna."  He drew one from his collar.  " She is your patron Valië also."

Galadriel just rose.

                  " That Elf was no Elf, Celebhiril.  That was the Vala Lórien that you called brother."

                  Eyes fell on her with surprise.  Celebhiril inclined her head.

                  " He is my brother, as is Mandos, Manwë and Morgoth."  She sighed.  "I am Nienna."  Nienna motioned to Elrond and Glorfindel.  "They know already.  Glorfindel I was assigned to bring back to these shores and then remain until time deemed my return to Aman.  Elrond found out by unlucky chance."

                  " Twas your fault."  Elrond protested good-naturedly.

                  Ereinion stared down at the charm and then back up at her.

                  " So you are a Valië, one of the Aratar?"

Nienna nodded sadly.

                  " I cannot just go around heralding my presence.  I ask that you keep it a secret."  She put her hands forward in a beseeching manner.  "Please do not treat me any differently.  In this form, I am just like an Elf.  I feel.  I am just like you, just with a few more powers."

Celeborn then spoke up.

                  " How long will you be here, my lady?"

Nienna shook her head.

                  " I do not know."

~*~

                  Ereinion sat, a pipe in hand as he blew the swirls out.  Rarely did he take out the curved pipe, and only when he was perplexed.

_*Of course I would fall in love with an unattainable Valië._

He leaned back on his elbows feeling the sand seep into his robes.  He finally laid all the way back, using his outer robe as a pillow as he stared up at the stars.  He sighed, his mind holding her image in it.  

                  A soft song began.  Ereinion sat back up on his elbows, careful not to disturb whoever sang.  Hundreds of yards away, standing amidst the water she stood, oblivious to him.  He watched her, her heartrending song seeming to set the beat of the waves.  She bent down, running a gentle hand along the waters and then standing to stare towards the West.  

                  Before he knew it, he had risen and was only a few meters away from her.  She sighed softly, and he heard her whisper.

                  " What am I to do?"

He put his hand in his pocket, feeling the cool chain of her pendent.  He coughed into his other fist, alerting her to his presence.  She turned partly, biting her lip in apprehension.  He drew the jeweled chain, far more beautiful than the one he wore, from his pocket, presenting it to her. 

                  Nienna faced him, her hands covering his hand and closing it into a fist.

                  " Keep it.  It is a gift."

Ereinion smiled slightly and looked away, uncertain of what to say.  Nienna sighed.

                  " I knew I should not have told you."

Ereinion's brow furrowed.

                  " You would have kept lying to me?"

Nienna shook her head, her eyes begging him to believe her.

                  " I never once lied, save about my name.  My brothers had gone across the Sea, years upon years ago.  I did see your grandfather and great uncles.  My soul did die the day the Doom of Mandos fell."

                  Ereinion turned his head.

                  " You are a Valië."

Nienna rubbed her arm briskly.

                  " I am Celebhiril, not Nienna now."  She took his hand.  " Please do not treat me like a porcelain doll to be coddled.  I just escaped that with Lórien."

Ereinion gazed down at her not caring that he was blatantly staring.  Nienna ran a hand down his cheek.  He caught her hand, twining his fingers with hers.

                  " May I escort thee to breakfast in the morn?"

Nienna's breath caught at the implications of what he asked.  He was formally asking if they indeed could be a couple.  Nienna's lips spread in a soft smile before she nodded silently.  Ereinion's grin quickly appeared.

                  " Thank you."

Nienna leaned up, hesitating a moment before kissing his cheek gently.

                  " The pleasure is mine, Gil-galad."

**AN: I know it is commonly known among those that have read The Silmarillion, that Nienna's brothers are Mandos and Lórien alone.  I beg to differ with this opinion.  In The Lost Tales and Other Writings, Tolkien adds that Manwë and Melkor (Morgoth) are also her brothers.  For this reason, Nienna may have pleaded for Morgoth's mercy when he was first imprisoned and judged.  If you wish to debate this point further, please email me.  If this small note totally confused you, ignore it entirely or go buy The Silmarillion.  I greatly recommend it!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

                  Mandos sighed tiredly, finding his wife already busy weaving.  He yawned, his soul heavy.  Lórien had paid him a visit the night before; a quite nasty visit to be exact as they again discussed their older sister.  Vairë turned, sensing her husband's discord.

                  " Lórien has always been rash for his soft spoken ways."

Mandos sent her a rare smile.

                  " He is the youngest, the most brash.  I will speak with Manwë about it."

Vairë nodded.  

                  " It will do you some good to speak with him.  Mayhap he will say something to ease your disquiet as of late."

Mandos shook his head, staring towards the East.

                  " Until I see Nienna again and know she is safe, my heart will continue to be ill at ease."

Vairë eyed her webs.

                  " How long has it been since she left, Mandos?"

Mandos sighed, a weary tired exhale of breath.

                  " Forty long years."

~*~

                  The halls were now richly decorated in preparation for the winter feasts.  A light sheet of snow hung over the trees and dark clouds promised more to fall.  Ereinion blew his hot breath into a cavern his freezing fingers created before violently pulling his warm gloves back over them.

*Who knew that here, at the base of the mountains and by the Sea, it could get so cold.  I have never felt such a chill in all our years here.

                  " Cold, majesty?"

                  Ereinion turned, a smile crossing his face at her voice.  He stared at her for a moment before closing his gaping mouth.  She was dressed in the rich burgundy dress he had given her decades ago.  It enhanced her beauty as she glowed with an inner radiance.  Nienna smoothed the material nervously, seeing his surprised gaze.

                  " I figured I may as well wear it once."

Ereinion looped his arm through hers.

                  " You look lovely."  He replied.

Her teeth shone like pearls in a glimmer of a real smile.

                  The two walked along silently, enduring the knowing glances from other Elves.  Over the years, the rumor mill had found a steady source in their relationship causing many maidens to be jealous.  The King's attention was a high honor, as was his hand.  It seemed to them Celebhiril had a monopoly on both.

                  " Have you ever seen such a beautiful sight?"  Ereinion asked.

Nienna shrugged, her gaze fixed on his profile.

                  " Last winter."

Ereinion rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

                  " It is not the same.  My mother said…"  He trailed off, his words ending in grief.

Nienna's eyes caressed his profile.

                  " You miss her."

                  Ereinion nodded.

                  " I always hoped she would stay, but."  He shook his head, refusing to finish.

Nienna did not push it further, her hand sliding to take his.  Ereinion winced when he noted how cold her uncovered hands were.  He shook his head, beginning to peel off his gloves. 

*She will get frostbite without even realizing it.

The frigidness of her hands seeped into his skin as he began to pull the gloves over her hands.

                  " Ereinion."  She began to protest.  " I am not cold."

                  He stubbornly continued to pull the too-large gloves over her petite fingers.

                  " You may not feel it, my love, but your hands are cold."  He stuffed his hands into his pockets.  " Leastways, at least I have pockets to put my hands into.  You."  He coughed into his hand, flushing a bit.  " You simply look like a Valië in that dress."

A beautiful sound, like a joyful creek bubbling over rocks flew from her mouth.  She put a hand to her throat in surprise.  Ereinion too stared.

                  " What was that?"

Ereinion took her hand.

                  " You laughed."

Nienna's lips curved into a smile.  She leaned a hand over gently caressing his cheek.

                  " _Alassenya** (My joy)**_."

Ereinion was speechless.  He cupped her face gently, well aware they were in a public place with Elves passing by.

                  " I am honored to be called so."

                  Tentatively, he ducked his head down, gently touching his lips to hers.  Nienna was lost in a swirling vortex of emotions.  Out of some repressed Elvin instinct, she found herself responding.  Ereinion moved a bit closer, claiming her lips a bit hungrier before drawing back.  He placed one other, chaste kiss on her lips, sending staring Elves piercing glares.  Nienna slowly opened her eyes, staring up at him.  Her lips turned up only slightly.  Ereinion bit the inside of his lip nervously.  

*How will she react?

                  " Celebhiril?"  He asked softly when she remained silent.

*She means to refuse me.

                  Throwing caution to the wind, Nienna tugged down his chin, placing another kiss on his equally ravished lips.  Ereinion pressed his forehead against hers gently, opening his mouth to say something.

                  " Ereinion Gil-galad, I am going to skin you."

The two glanced back at a grinning Glorfindel.

                  " Sot off, Glorfindel."  Ereinion muttered.

Glorfindel only grinned even more, resembling a Cheshire cat.

                  " What fun would that be?  I have just caught his majesty in the hallway in a deliciously dangerous pose.  What will Galadriel say?"

Nienna stepped forward.

                  " What would a certain Valië tell you to do?"

Glorfindel's grin faded a bit before he shrugged.

                  " You can do me no harm."

Nienna huffed, her cheeks flushed a rosy color.

                  " I should have never promised Mandos that."

Ereinion tapped his lips.

                  " But a certain king can."

Glorfindel's grin faded.

                  " You two stole my thunder, by thunder."

Ereinion laughed, shaking his head.

                  " What do you need, Glorfindel?"  He asked, clasping his friend's shoulder.

                  Glorfindel looked down shifting from one foot to another.  He looked up fleetingly.

                  " Círdan and Celebrimbor have sent letters revealing they will be here tomorrow for the feast of the coming year."

Ereinion closed his eyes worry suddenly evading his being.  Nienna took his hand.

                  " You need not worry."

Glorfindel raised his eyebrows.

                  " I believe I have something I need to do somewhere else."

Ereinion nodded.

                  " Thank you."

                  Ereinion's attention fell back on the angel in his arms.

                  " Are you saying something?"

Nienna bit her lip, looking down as her cheeks flushed further.  She finally tossed her head back, looking up at him.

                  " I have been seeing this Elf."

Ereinion quickly fell into playing her game.

                  " What is this Elf like?"

Nienna swung his hand playfully as they continued down the hall.  She glanced up at him.

                  " He is a well-respected Elf."  A dimple creased her cheek.  " He is kind and just.  He has been in love with me since he first saw me."

Ereinion flushed, running his free hand over his neck.

                  " How do you know this?"

Nienna smiled up at nothing.

                  " A little birdie told me so."

Ereinion's eyes narrowed, seeing both Glorfindel and Elrond at the end of the hallway.

                  " Is it a dark or gold colored bird?"

Nienna put a hand on his chest.  Ereinion gazed down at her, his anger forgotten.  

                  " Twas my heart that told me so, _Alassenya_."

Ereinion cupped her face gently.  She ran her hands up to his shoulders, twining them in his dark hair.

                  " Ereinion Gil-galad and lady Celebhiril!"

The two turned guiltily.  Galadriel crossed her arms.

                  " Two feet is proper in public."

Ereinion sighed mournfully as they moved away from each other.  Galadriel sent them both piercing glares before moving past them.  Ereinion swooped down, capturing Nienna's lips quickly.  Galadriel shook her head, her sharp eyes seeing all.  She pinched Ereinion by his ear, leading the howling Elf-king off to the music of Nienna's giggles.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

                  Ereinion greeted Círdan and Celebrimbor with smiles. 

                  " Welcome, welcome."

Círdan only studied Ereinion a moment.

                  " You are overly cheerful, Ereinion."

Ereinion clasped his hands behind his back.

                  " It is a beautiful night.  The stars are coming out and there is not one cloud in the sky."

Celebrimbor came to Ereinion's other side.

                  " That is a new necklace."

                  Ereinion glanced down at Nienna's necklace.  He took it off, handing it to Celebrimbor.  Celebrimbor studied it.

                  " This cannot be equaled even by me or my grandfather."  He glanced up.  " Who made it?"

Ereinion shook his head.

                  " I would not know.  It is a gift from a friend."

Celebrimbor carefully handed it back.

                  " I should like to talk to this friend."

Ereinion waved his hand.

                  " Perhaps."

                  Nienna sat in the music room alone.  She dared to touch the stringed harp before her.  Instantly, a beautiful note ran out.  She drew her hand back with a cringe.

_Can I do anything that is not perfect?_

                  " Why are you frustrated?  That note sounded perfect."

Nienna glanced up at Elrond with sad eyes.

                  " Of course it sounds perfect.  I cannot do anything that is not perfect."

Elrond pursed his lips.

                  " This sounds like a conversation Ereinion needs to hear."

                  Nienna smiled ruefully before shaking her head.

                  " Forgive me, Elrond.  I should not be so ornery at being perfect."

Elrond chuckled.

                  " No one is perfect.  Not even you."

                  " Course she is."

Nienna smiled as Ereinion swept in, sitting beside her and pressing a kiss to her lips.

                  " You would think so."  Elrond pointed out.  " She is only your beloved."

Ereinion sent her a fond look.

                  " Come now, Elrond-"

Elrond just held up a hand.

                  " I will not debate this with you."  He crossed his arms.  " Have Círdan and Celebrimbor settled in?"

Ereinion nodded, placing his head on Nienna's shoulder.  She smiled tenderly at him, running a hand through his dark hair.  He lifted his chin, tilting his head so he could reach her mouth.  Elrond rolled his eyes in disgust.

" Galadriel is coming."

Ereinion was sitting on another chair in a flash.  The golden haired woman peeked a head around the door.

                  " Celebhiril, Círdan wishes to speak with you."

Nienna glanced up inquiringly.

                  " Why?"

                  " Yes, why?"  Ereinion echoed.

Galadriel shrugged.

                  " He did not say and I did not ask."

                  Nienna entered the room, seeing the stately bearded lord standing at the window.  He gazed across the Sea, his back towards her, but she knew he sensed her presence.

                  " I can see where Ereinion's affections lie."

Nienna closed the door behind her, approaching the lord.  He glanced at her, steely eyes falling on her face. 

                  " I do not see what business it is of yours."

                  Círdan's lips turned up in a thin forced line.  He smoothed his beard, aged eyes crinkling against the sun.

                  " No one knows anything about you.  You appeared out of nowhere with Glorfindel.  You bear neither lineage nor family here.  You came with nothing except the clothes on your back.  There is no she-Elf in Arda that would not travel without dresses and such, especially upon going to see the high king."

                  Nienna drew herself up to full height.

                  " Master Círdan, if you are implying that I am only pretending to love Ereinion, then you are sorely mistaken."  Her voice lowered.  " And I strongly suggest that you do not play this game with me.  You will lose."

Círdan's eyebrows arched a bit.

                  " I play no game."

She crossed her arms.

                  " You have not liked me since the moment you saw me.  You questioned my intelligence; my name and authority."  She shook her head.  "If you only knew, you would not treat me so."

Círdan's leaned in curiously.

_I am getting somewhere…_

                  " If I knew what?"

Nienna glanced at him quickly with a quick breath.  She had not meant to say that aloud.

                  " You would not understand."

Círdan watched her go.

_Ereinion will know of your lies, lady.  You can bet on it._

                  Nienna allowed herself to be dressed in the royal dark blue color.  Some of the ladies murmured their praise as they beheld the fine material and beautiful silver pattern.  A young maiden curtsied before Nienna.

                  " His majesty is waiting outside, Lady Celebhiril."

Nienna sucked in a surprised breath when an attendant jerked her corset tighter.  Nienna let out a shaky breath, sending the obviously envious maiden a questioning glance.  She put a hand on her overly flat stomach.

                  " Would you please tell him I shall join him momentarily?"

                  The soft, velvet dress fell over her under-things and rippled soundlessly to the ground just as Galadriel entered.  The Noldo smiled slightly before shooing the other maidens out.

                  " Ereinion sent me in with this.  He says it is in response to you giving him yours."

Nienna picked up the silver necklace decorated with his pendent at the bottom. 

                  " This is his though.  I cannot-"

Galadriel took it back to place around Nienna's neck.

                  " He wears yours and it belongs to you."

Nienna fingered it as she stared at her reflection.

                  " I have never stopped to see what I really look like."

Galadriel smiled slightly.

                  " You look lovely."

                  Nienna smiled, turning towards the door.  Galadriel stopped her.

                  " Your hair?"

Nienna rolled her eyes with a grumble.  Galadriel picked up the brush, pulling it through the wet strands.  Galadriel gently pulled pieces of it back, fastening it into a mithril clip.

                  " Now you may go to your love."

Nienna flushed slightly.  Galadriel smiled with eyes full of forgotten memories.

                  " I never thought a Queen of the Aratar would fall for the King of Elves."

Nienna glanced over her shoulder, pausing at the door.

                  " If anyone would have foretold this in Aman, I would have laughed in their face."

                  Ereinion's head swung around with a relieved expression, seeing her exit her room.  The cloud of maidens around him dispersed immediately.  He extended his hands to her, greeting her with a quick kiss.

                  " You look lovely."  He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

She glanced up with a fond look as she straightened his ever-askew collar.

                  " And you are handsome."

Ereinion placed her hand on the crook of his elbow.

                  " Shall we?"

                  Celebrimbor hesitantly approached her after dinner.  He smoothed his robes, before standing beside her.

                  " Good evening."

She sent him a small smile.

                  " Good evening, Master Celebrimbor.  I trust you have found Lindon to your liking?"

He nodded.

                  " Aye, do you mind if I join in on your star gazing?"

Nienna turned, her dark hair shimmering under the beams of a pale moon.

                  " I was about to go inside."

Celebrimbor nodded, not so easily put off.

                  " Then may I escort you to your room?"

Nienna searched for an answer.  Celebrimbor caught her hesitation.  It was then he also noted Ereinion's necklace hanging just barely visible upon her neck.

                  " Forget I asked, my lady.  I see that your affections lie elsewhere."

She touched his shoulder.

                  " Be not sad of heart, son of Curufin.  There are still great things in store for you."

Celebrimbor touched a hand to his heart respectfully.

                  " I bid you a good night, lady of the king."

                  Nienna too turned inside, aimlessly walking the halls.  She was not surprised to see Ereinion up ahead walking alone.  She sped up, linking an arm through his and laying her head on his shoulder.  He pressed a chaste kiss to her hair, ignoring the Elves milling about.

                  " You seem light of heart."

                  Nienna smiled softly up at him, sliding closer to him.  He marveled at the Valië beauty that shone through the façade she wore with the simple twitch of her mouth.

                  " I have joy, Gil-galad."

Ereinion gazed down at her, his eyes glowing with tender warmth.  He leaned his face down, their noses nuzzling together.  The sounds and colors of the surrounding Elves fell away as they focused only on each other.  Ereinion had just begun to caress her lips with his.

                  A few catcalls came at seeing the King in such a dangerous pose.  Ereinion turned his eyes up with a grin.  Nienna blushed, turning her face into Ereinion's robes.  Ereinion slid an arm around her waist intent on being alone with her.

                  " Majesty, I would expect to see a bit more discretion in public."

The two glanced over their shoulders at the broadly grinning Elf-lords.  Ereinion just rolled his eyes.

                  " Perhaps if we ignore them, they will go away."  He muttered.

Nienna laughed softly.

                  " I doubt it."

                  Ereinion glanced back at the two again as the Elf-lords approached.

                  " You two cannot disappear and leave me alone?"

Elrond and Glorfindel shook their heads with grins.  Ereinion sighed with a soft grumble.

                  " What do you want?"

Elrond lifted his hands innocently and glanced at Glorfindel.  Glorfindel smiled sweetly.

                  " Simply the pleasure of your company, Majesty."

                  Ereinion's eyes narrowed as they darted between the two.

                  " My begetting day is tomorrow.  Mayhaps that is the reason my two closest friends are struck with madness."

Elrond shrugged.

                  " Ereinion, what have we ever done to get-"

Ereinion just raised an eyebrow.

                  " I seem to recall one year when you and your brother lured me out of the house so they could plan a party.  I was nearly killed by a bear."

Elrond flushed before smiling impishly.

                  " That was Elros' idea.  I wanted to knock you out.  It would have been easier."

Ereinion good-humoredly reached out to cuff Elrond.  Elrond ducked with a laugh, ending up on the other side of Nienna.  Nienna stilled her love.

                  " Let him be."  She sent them a secretive smile.  " Come on, Ereinion.  I believe if we ignore these two trouble makers, they will go away."

Ereinion allowed her to lead him away, unaware of the wink she sent Elrond and Glorfindel over her shoulder.


End file.
